The Wrath of Diablo
by reteP enneryS
Summary: Diablo/ Pokemon.... what more could be said? =) Anyway, Ash and the gang get transported to the world of Diablo, and love blossoms. AAML
1. The Switch

Hello!!!! Well, this is my first fic… so please be kind. Hope you enjoy and please review, I could really use the help! And also, I would like to thank Sarah for all of the help she has given me. This one's for you buddy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The troubles of another day began once again. As always, my companions of Misty, Brock and my ever so faithful Pikachu followed me on my journey to become my dream of a pokemon master. I wasn't all too excited about today, because for some reason Misty was in a very down and depressant mood. 

"Hey Misty," I asked, jogging towards her, "what's wrong, you've been acting strange all day?" After finishing my sentence, she turned to me and gave me a straight look into my eyes. The eyes that were part of the person that meant more to the world to me, and the very ability to make the person I loved happy would make my day a thousand times over.

"Huh?…… oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it Ash…." Misty replied solemnly. I knew something was up, but instead of pressing and maybe making her feel worse, I let it off….. for now anyway.

Changing the subject, I looked towards Brock. "Yo! Brock, where are we going and how long will it be until we get there? My legs are killing me today! The battle yesterday at Goldenrod took a lot more out of me than I thought it would!" Brock looked back at me with his squinty eyes, smiled and replied, "Actually, we'll be stopping in a small town called 'Diableona', and we'll be able to rest there for the day. I suspect that we'll be arriving in about 2 hours."

Nodding at my friend, I took a glance back at Misty that would be under her detection. She was beautiful in my point of view, and I was surprised that I'd be able to find someone as perfect as her. Even though we may fight a lot, I just do that to hide my feelings, so she wouldn't be able to suspect anything. And for the most part, it was tending to work. "Pika, Pika-chu!" My electric companion said to me. I was kind of able to understand what he was talking about, and I picked up a few words I knew: "You, Misty, love." I understood what he was saying, and to show him that I knew what he was talking about, I slightly nodded, and I didn't really want to make a big fuss about my buddy knowing about my feelings.

About an hour later, with pain in my legs, I decided that we take a short break to rest up for when we get to Diableona. Finding a patch of grass on the side of the road, Brock, Pikachu and I sat down and let the pain in our legs seep into the ground. It felt better than walking anyway. But strangely Misty didn't decide to join us, instead she walked into the shrubbery. I took Pikachu off my shoulder and he gave me a nod, showing that he knew almost exactly what I was thinking of. I smiled at him then glanced at Brock, he had a face of curiousity and probably was wondering the same thing that I was. Before he was able to say anything, I said a quick, "Let me go talk to her, we haven't fought in a while so I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to actually talk." Brock nodded in agreement. So much to the disagreement of my legs, I squinted my eyes at the beating sun and got up. Soon afterward walking into the forest.

I passed the line that changed my body temperature from hot to cold, and I found that the cold of shade was better than sitting out in the beating sun. Beautiful greens and browns were sent to my attention, and I was happy that I decided to come in. The air was kind of cold, and I was able to smell pine. Blindly walking towards where Misty might have gone, the ground cracked underfoot and I heard a slight gasp of surprise. _Probably Misty._ I thought to myself. But the strange thing about hearing her was that sobs followed the surprised gasp. That was it. She wasn't feeling good. Not at all. Sprinting towards where I was able to hear her, I jumped over a fallen tree and almost tripped on the numerous roots. Continuing my sprint, for an instant I saw the color red, which was also the color of Misty's hair. Stopping dead, I turned around. There she was, broken down for some reason. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. When she looked up and gazed into my eyes, I saw despair and uncertainty that were clearly visible. My breathing suddenly was turning into a pant, almost as if I was gasping for air. Of course the real reason was that I was nervous to talk to the person that I loved, and also a person that was temporarily broken down and vulnerable. Calming down my breath and nervousness, I walked up to her. 

Misty was sitting down against a tree, so as soon as I got close enough I put my left hand on the ground and spun into a sitting position right next to her. I didn't really know what to do at this point, what really could I say without possibly hurting her feelings? I had no idea, so the first that I was able to think of was to make her feel comforted. Almost as though I were possessed by someone or something, I put my left arm around her shoulders and she pretty much dove into my chest, letting out all of the sobs that she possibly had in her. As she was doing this, her left arm draped to my right shoulder and she squeezed to let out all of the grief she had in her. I didn't mind of course, being this close to Misty would make my day, but I had to make her feel better still. After a slight pause, I put my right arm through the empty space between her ribs and left arm, and pulled her into a tight embrace. I didn't really want this to end, but I knew that at some point she would stop crying. And as if on cue, the crying stopped right then and there but the hug remained.

After about five minutes, Misty began to pull away. I let her of course and she stopped looking at my chest, instead she started to look up at my face. As her gaze met mine I felt as though we were bonded together somehow. I tried to look away, because of the blood running to my cheeks, but I felt as if I couldn't. I think Misty might have seen this happen, because not long after she stated jokingly, "You know Ash, maybe you should pull your cap down." But her voice was barely audible. I replied in almost the same tone as she did, "Yeah, maybe I should…" but I forgot what I said in a matter of seconds. All I knew was that her and my face were coming closer almost as though we were magnetized to each other. Our eyes didn't look away while we kept getting closer. As we got close enough to feel each other's breath, I snapped back to attention._ Ash! What the hell do you think you're doing? Misty is very vulnerable! You shouldn't be doing this you dense kid!_ Just as we were getting closer I pulled back, I'll do this another time, but not now. Breaking the gaze between each other I instead put my hands on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. And as much as I thought she would have hated me, she seemed to look thankful. Standing up, I gave her my hand and she gratefully accepted it and pulled herself up, smiling. 

To break the silence I explained, "Maybe we should get back to where Brock is, he's going to get worried soon." She kept smiling at me and said, "Yeah, I guess we should," after a short pause she also leaned up to my ear since I was now taller than her and whispered, "Thank you Ash, thanks a lot." Looking down at her again, I returned the smile and we made our way back out of the forest. But I was surprised that we didn't realize our hands were still clasped together…. that is until we got back to where Brock and Pikachu were.

After about a 5 minute walk back towards Brock, we finally got out of the forest, and the blazing sun shone its rays on our eyes. Momentarily blinding me, I didn't really know if Misty was trying to keep her eyes open as well. After blinking away the feeling of blindness, I took a look around. Actually at first I gazed at Misty, admiring her beauty and her figure. Before my gaze turned into a gawk, I looked around a bit more and saw Brock and Pikachu sitting against a tree no more than 6 meters away, with shock written on every muscle in their face. _What in the world is wrong with them?_ I thought to myself. I was trying to think of what they may be wondering about, but I didn't come to a conclusion. Maybe there was dirt all over me or something, but that wasn't it….. there was actual SHOCK written on their face. Before I was able to give it a second thought, Misty pulled her hand out of mine.

_So that was it. Our hands being together._ I explained to myself. And my train of thought got interrupted by my friend, "Ok, Ash, Misty. Whatever you two would like to do on your own time is fine with me. Your both 15 now, so you have a right to do anything that crosses your mind besides..uh, you know." Focusing on what he said, Misty took this as her cue to talk. "Well Brock, you can think what you want, but what's really going on here is…" 

After a 5 minute story, that I truly wished would have been a fairy tale, Misty concluded the fact that she was depressed for a reason she didn't want to reveal, and that I came in to help her out. She said everything that happened besides the kiss, and I truly respect her for that. "Ok everyone," I said aloud, "lets make our way towards the next down, the sun should be going down soon and we need to find a place to stay." Misty and Brock nodded in agreement and we set off.

Our travel took 3 hours tops, and the legs that we put under a large amount of stress finally gave out as we sat down on the couch, putting them out of misery…. for now anyway. I made a motion for Brock to do his "Charm" on Nurse Joy, so that we might get a room. Unfortunately Brock was too tired, which was very strange for him to give out on a chance for a date, so I had to go up and ask politely. "Uh, Nurse Joy? You wouldn't happen to have an extra room here would you?" Nurse Joy replied, "Yes as a matter of fact we do, but there is only that one room left, so I guess you and your friends will have to manage. It is room number 3, down the hall to your right." I smiled and gave her a nod, "Yes, thank you Nurse Joy. I'm sure we can manage."

After a walk that seemed to last a few minutes, which actually took a few seconds back to the couch, I gave a victory smile and told them about the room that we were able to sleep in. And much to their dismay, they got up and walked behind me. With Pikachu bound on my shoulder, I suddenly remembered that we should give our pokemon a heal just in case something happened. "Hey guys, you want me to bring in out pokemon to heal for a while?" Both of them nodded in agreement while giving me their pokeballs. "Ok, I'll be right back. And our room is number 3." I took a quick sprint to the table where Nurse Joy was and handed her the pokeballs that we had. "Here you go Nurse Joy, when do you think we will be done?" As I took Pikachu off my shoulder she replied, "Hmmm… well, they should be done around tomorrow at noon. We are very busy, so that is why there will be a delay in time." Nodding in agreement, I kept a look at Pikachu and watched him give me a smile and a peace sign with his fingers. _I taught him well!_ I laughed to myself. After watching Nurse Joy put the pokeballs away, I ran back to where the room was.

The door opened with a slight creak, and I then closed it slowly and quietly behind me. Misty was already asleep on bed number 1, and Brock was talking about all the beautiful women that he knows about in his sleep on bed number 2. Looking at where I was going to sleep, on bed number…. skip that, I had to sleep on the floor. I sighed as I took my bag off my shoulders. Flipping off my shoes, I reached in my backpack and pulled out my sleeping bag and pillow. Tossing them on the floor, I continued to take off my jacket then jeans. Leaving me in my shorts and shirt. After getting in the bag very slowly, my head hit the pillow and sleep was easily overcoming me. But I was surprised when I heard a slight rustling in the bed Misty was sleeping in. Opening my left eye just enough so that I was able to see slightly, while it looked closed to other people, I looked at where Misty now was. She was gazing at me._ What is she doing? Maybe she's just looking for something on the ground. But even still… she's looking right at me. Maybe she likes me? Yeah right, like that would happen. But maybe- oh who cares, I'm tired and I need some rest._

Closing my eyes all the way, I just missed seeing her smile in my direction, and soon after go back to her peaceful sleep.

"Pika! Chu, pikachu!!" Pikachu nearly screamed into my ear. I thought about the words that he said, I recognized the fact he used my name, and I heard a fragment of "Wake up". I dismissed the thought, now that I knew he wanted me to wake up. Groggily, I opened my eyes slowly and moved into a sitting position. My surroundings were much the same, Brock was sleeping, as well as Misty. Brock still going through all of the women that he liked, naming off every Nurse Joy in Kanto and Johto._ Wait, Nurse Joy. Pokeballs… I have to get our pokemon in…. _I took a glance at my watch, which read 10 am. _2 hours._ I reached up with my right hand to see if my ever so messy hair was still thrown wildly about my head, and it was as usual. Again, with my right hand I checked to see if my morning breath was bad, which it was. Sighing, I pat Pikachu on the head, and made my way to the bathroom. 

Cleaning up took a good half an hour once I made my way back to where I slept, wanting pack everything once again so that we could get going as soon as possible. Kneeling down, I began to fold up my sleeping bag and pillow, until a rustling was heard in Misty's bed, again. Looking up while still completing my work, I decided to start a conversation. "Hey Misty! Have a good rest?"

"I've had better," she grinned and kept going "But it is always nice to have a change from sleeping out with all the bugs and rocks, which of course is all a thanks to you." 

Returning the grin, I defended myself, "Hey, please don't blame sleeping outside on me. I don't exactly want to start a fight, so how about for now we just say that it's your fault?"

Without a word, Misty tackled me to the ground after pouncing off the bed. My left arm was stuck between her ribs and right arm, and she was pulling at it viciously. With a slight tug, my arm was free, and I used it to grab her right arm and pull her down under me, so I had the advantage. Swiftly, she swung her legs to the side, bringing the rest of her body with her, jumped on my back and put me in a choke. "Now Ash," she said playfully "Say you are sorry to me, and I won't have to knock you unconscious." At the moment my face was reddening, so she let her body fall over top of me in an order so that she was looking at my ever so bluish red face upside down. My oxygen supply was getting short, so I tapped her on the arm, and she loosened her hold. "Cough, cough… I, cough, am sorry." Although now my face wasn't red from being choked, it was from blushing.

"And I graciously accept your apology." (Ok, just a little note here before I keep going. I have read tons of fics, and I know that this part is kinda rushing. But the good descriptive stuff won't come until the Diablo part of my fic is here =).) She replied to me. "And, uh…. sorry about the whole choking thing. Forgive me?" She extended her hand out to me.

Instantly my ragged breaths evened out and I took a good look at her. _How can I resist?_ I thought to myself happily. To show my gratitude, I extended my hand and we shook.

__

25 Minutes later.

"Pikachu, I think we should be able to give our friend a little bit of a rude awakening." Smiling at my little yellow companion he grinned devilishly and his cheeks bolted with a little electricity. "Pikachu," I continued, "Thundershock please."

"PPPPIIII- KKKKKKAAAAA!!!!" But suddenly Brock jumped out of the bed screaming, "No, don't do it damnit!!" "CHU!!!" Pikachu, not wanting to hurt the now conscious Brock redirected the thundershock to the wall. Unfortunately, Nurse Joy heard all of the commotion and came in the door, yelling and screaming, telling us that we had to get out. NOW.

Brock didn't go into his girl mode, because Nurse Joy was in a bad mood. So instead he got dressed and followed myself, Misty and Pikachu outside. We made it to the glass automatic door, and it opened for us. We walked outside welcoming the smell and feel of the nice breeze. Taking in my surroundings I noticed 2 large buildings to my left, 3 in front of me, and 7 to my right. All of which had houses in between each structure. The thing that really caught my eye though, was a statue… in fact 5 statues standing side by side forming a circle. Curiosity got to the best in me and I motioned with my finger to get a closer inspection.

"James!! Like I said before, all we're doing out this morning is to get some fresh air. I mean, after sleeping in a dumpster you start to feel a little grungy don't you think?" Jessie said a little harsher than she meant to. "Well, I know that but… why didn't we bring Meowth with us? He deserves a nice walk too."

"Nah, I think he will be fine where he is right now. Hey, how about we grab something to eat? We didn't have anything for a few days now."

James heard the word "food" and started to complain. "Jessie!!! I'm hungry! We haven't had anything to eat for a while now!" Jessie sweat dropped and replied, "Uh… James I just said that, and yes we are going to get something to eat." "Oh, well lets go then." 

Both at this time began to walk towards where a restaurant may be. In front of them was the pokemon center, but before that was a work of delicate art. 5 statues that Jessie could make out were there, forming a circle with all people standing side by side. "James… before we go to get something to eat, I want to check something out."

"Ash? Why are we going to see these statues? Not like there is anything special about them." Misty complained. "Well Misty, I just want to take a look, it wouldn't hurt since we already have to wait until 12:00," Ash paused and looked at his watch, "And right now it's 11:30 so lets just take a peek."

Ash, thinking that he proved his point led the group forward towards the statues. Pikachu was able to sense something evil, and he didn't follow the rest of the group. Ash glanced behind him and Pikachu wasn't following. "Pikachu, what's wrong buddy?"

Pikachu began to start talking in such a fast way that Ash wasn't able to understand any of it. "Oh well," Ash said, giving up. "Pikachu, you just wait there, we won't be any more than 5 minutes." Pikachu then nodded, took out a bottle of ketchup and began licking it down.

I looked up at the first man visible in the quintuplet group. He was huge, easily 6 feet in size with full muscle head to toe. This barbaric looking man had a shaved top head except for a long chunk of hair tied back with a rope. Strange blue markings covered his body, and he was wearing 2 separate pieces of cloth, connected together because of a large link. His brown leathery shoes were massive, easily 4 to 5 times the size of my foot. In his hands was a double handed axe with the blade on only one side, and in this distinct statue, he seemed to be sharpening it.

To the left of the large man was a women who was about 5 feet tall, near Misty's height. One chunk of her hair was portrayed as being blown in the wind, because it was being held up from a band. On her forehead she wore a circlet with exquisite golden designs along the sides and a blue jewel in the middle. She was wearing gold shoulder armor that protected the lower neck, and moved along her collar bone until it was propped upward, leaving the show of her unprotected shoulder. In the chest area she wore a blood red skin that wrapped tightly around her body, showing off her breasts. Gold leg armory was applied from the bottom of her knees to her ankles. She was also holding a small shield in her left hand, and a javelin in the other.

On the right of the large man was another man who was about the same size as the woman… maybe even a bit taller. His head was left unprotected, just showing off his messily cut hair. Silver shoulder armor protected him from the base of his neck to the end of his shoulder. This armor was then picked up with silver plating that protected his arms. On his hands he wore gauntlets made of steel. On his chest he wore a breast plate which covered the entire torso. On the front was a cross, representing that this man must have been religious. Plating was then continued all the way down his legs, breaking at the knee so he was able to move easily while being protected. In his left hand he had a shield, about ¼ his size, and in his right he wielded a sword, less than half the size his body. He was kneeled on his left knee.

I then looked on behind these people, but I was unable to see the other two. I could only stare in awe, I took a glance backwards and realized that my friends mouth's were agape as well…

Jessie moved towards the circle of people to get a closer look. James decided to be an idiot, so at the moment he was being dragged by the now disturbed Jessie. Reaching a distance of 5 yards away, she began to inspect the figures.

On the left, she saw a man who looked very aged and beaten down by battles. Bags were under his eyes and his skull was almost visible from the most likely lack of food. On his right shoulder was a skull, a horn penetrated through the forehead area and took up space a foot above the forehead. Other bones that represented armor were visible around his neck, down the starting of the bone in the middle of the rib cage around his mid chest, continued down the front of his stomach, around his hips and finally ended around the crotch. Silver plating laced his triceps and kneecaps down to his ankles. He wore greaves (a silver boot) on his feet. Underneath the bones was a chain mesh for armor, and at his hips just above his *cough** * **ass * cough * there was a blood red cape that ran shortly to just behind his kneecaps. The man had white hair that ran to his mid back. He didn't have any visible weapons, but a blue aura surrounded him, and gave the sense of death.

On the right of the old man was a woman. She had brown hair and ran to her lower back. In the hair, just above her forehead, there were golden clips that were visible. One was on each side of her head, except for the back. They must have been held in place by a circlet unable to be seen underneath her hair.

A small amount of golden armor was placed around her neck, triceps, lower legs and on her lower stomach. Each covered a little bit of skin, but also showed that this woman wasn't someone who came in close contact with others. She wore brown leather shoes, a blue short skirt like design that only covered her hips. Underneath this was a long piece of green cloth that hung down to her lower knee. Green cloth covered the rest of her arms, and just underneath the breast, exposing her middle stomach. In the woman's right hand was a staff with a jewel on top, electricity ran from the orb to her left hand. Sorcery. Jessie wasn't able to see the other three people on the other side of these 2 mysterious figures. 

Jessie looked on in wonder, and she knew that her idiot friend James was too.

Ash moved forward to the man with the cross on his chest, Brock went up to the barbaric man and Misty went towards the woman with the javelin. Meanwhile on the other side of the circle, Jessie sort of threw James towards the old man, and Jessie gracefully moved towards the woman with the electricity. All 5 people looked the person they were standing in front of, or 4 rather. James looked at the old man's feet. Anyway, everyone looked over their person, and instantly they all touched the person that was in front of them. A bright light erupted from the middle of the circle of people, and engulfed Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James. Soon afterwards, the brightness disappeared and was followed by the blackness of death. Ash looked around frantically, Misty and Brock were gone. Ash fell to his knees as the black was making him lose oxygen. Soon afterward Ash gave in to the suffocation, and his whole world turned black.

Blackness. All that I am seeing is blackness. But a sensation of falling was making me think that I was still alive. I moved my hand over my chest, just to feel that it was bare. _Ok._ I said to myself. _Now what the HELL is going on?!?! _My mind screamed and ran over questions. But my thoughts were interrupted when I passed out once again. 

I woke up groggily to the sensation of blowing wind. My eyes opened slowly and I awaited for when the unclearness would be gone. After blinking a few times, I gradually made my way to stand up. Once my feet were on the ground once again, I noticed something very strange. I seemed to be taller than I was previously, as I looked down, the height surely was a lot different. But that wasn't all I noticed. On my flesh was a white cloth that seemed like a T-shirt. On my legs was a thicker green fabric that ending just above my ankles. On my feet were brown shoes. 

After inspecting what I was wearing, I looked up to what the scenery looked like. I was in a fort at the moment. Long wooden poles with sharpened tips surrounded a small amount of land with running chickens and tents for storage. A man that I had never seen before wearing blue was on my right. And further up a little path was a tent with a woman with a purple overcoat. The air smelt like death. No. Worse. Anything imaginable must have been put in a blender and spread upon the ground. But of course seeing women with bows and arrows pointing them at the entrance made me think that someone, no, something outside didn't want to make friends. The smell was starting to make me feel queasy. Grunts outside the walls made me think that the putrid smell was coming from them. 

Shaking off the thought, I dismissed the grunt as an animal of some sort. I walked up the small path to where the woman was until I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I didn't turn around but asked in an almost annoyed tone, "Yeah?" "Hey, this may sound crazy, but are you Ash Ketchem from Pallet town?" It was Misty. I could tell that voice from a mile away. I suddenly turned around, saying, "Hey Misty! What's going on. Where are w…" My voice suddenly got caught in my throat. The woman I was looking at looked exactly like the woman in the statue. Glancing behind her, I saw the large barbaric man, along with 2 other people I didn't really recognize. "M-Misty?" The woman nodded. "Uh, what exactly is going on here, and why do you look different?" "I wouldn't talk Ash," She said as she looked up and down my body "Seems to me you grew to be a tad more handsome." 

I blushed lightly and wondered what she was talking about. _Well I always thought I was a stud… but-_ then it hit me. When I woke up I seemed taller, and my clothes were longer than usual. Which could only mean… _I changed into the man in the statue. _I pondered the thought for a while, to try and find a way to make we think otherwise. But it never came. I was now a different person, and I had no idea why this was happening. Misty must have noticed my deep thought and she spoke up, "Ash?" I was too shocked to say anything so I just looked up to see her looking at me. "Ash, you know how you said that a little peek at the statues wouldn't hurt us?" I nodded in approval. "Well Ash, I think that that one little peek is gonna get us all killed."

And there you have it! Once again please review and I hope everyone liked it!


	2. Truth's In Another World

"Misty, what the hell do you mean by that?" I broke the odd little silence, which was really starting to freak me out. "Well," she began "I've taken a few looks around, and this doesn't exactly seem normal compared to what we're used to. Wouldn't you agree?" I put up my finger and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. She had a point. "True." I replied, "But don't you think that we should see what's going on around here, and somehow see if we are able to get home?"

"Then let's do that."

I took a look around, most of the people here seemed really terrified, and really mean. So instead of picking one of the grumpy ones, I started to walk towards one of the men who was dressed in blue. Misty decided to go back to where the other 3 people were, and I would still have to find out who was who. Kicking a little rock that was in the way, I caught the man's attention. He grinned widely and his face lit up with what looked to me like hope. About another 5 steps and I was in front of the man. He was pretty big, about my **new** build, and I was only able to see a portion of his face. The rest was covered with a blue, gray cloak. "Greeting's paladin!" he began, "My name is Warriv and I give rides to people from here to Lut Gholein." 

"Uh… sorry if I'm rude, but where are we and why did you call me a paladin?" 

Out of curiousity I looked over my body again, to see if there was anything that could give me a hint as to w…_ What the heck is a cross doing on my neck? _I quickly averted my attention back to Warriv as he spoke, "What do you mean? You ARE a paladin aren't you? And you are one of the 5 right?" 

I looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about…" 

"But you are! A paladin! The cross proves it, as well as the other 4 people sitting over there!" His worn down finger pointed to where Misty and the other people were sitting, and chatting. "Oh I know!!" he said a little over-excitedly, "You go talk to Akara, the woman over there in the purple, and she will help you find out if you are a paladin or not, and what you're doing in the Rogue Encampment." 

(Ok! Just like to say that I know this is cheezy right now, but it's just that it isn't all that easy to make a way for them to find their skills. You know, firebolt, bash, magic arrow… all that stuff. Back to the fic!)

I nodded in thanks, and made my way over to the woman. Following the dirt path, I took another look around and found that a woman on my right was commanding other women with bows and arrows to do certain things. I laughed bitterly, _this is just getting better and better isn't it? _Sighing, I walked the rest of the way to the woman.

"Hello, Akara is it? I was led to believe that you are able to sense if I am a paladin or not." I started impatiently. _This is a dream, I swear to God._

"Well, hello there Ash. Paladin to us, but to you… a normal person. You don't understand what is going on here do you? Our little outpost, trying to find a way to stop this war of evil's." Looking at my face, she could tell I had no clue what was going on, "You know what? How about we explain all of this to your friends over there… then all 5 of you shall understand what is at stake."

_All that is at stake. What a lie. _I laughed at the thought as I made my way to where Misty was. Lightly saying her name, I sat down on the grass beside her and began, "Misty, that woman over there in the purple is going to tell us what's going on. Soon we'll find out how to get back home." 

"Cool," she said "And I also have some news for you too. You see that guy over there, the big one?" Misty pointed her finger at a man, and he was HUGE! Easily 6 feet tall, and he looked somewhat like the man in the statue.

"Yeah." "Well Ash, that's Brock."

"BROCK? Damn man! I thought that something bad happened to you!"

"I could say the same Ash! Looks like you've gotten bigger somehow." Both Brock and I stood up and shook hands, both excited nothing bad happened to the other. That is, until I saw how truly large he grew to be.

"B-Brock? H-how did you g-get so big?" I stammered.

"I don't know buddy! But I like it!" He lifted one arm and flexed, his muscle bulged to about the size of my thigh. "I bet that I would be able to any Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny now!" Misty began to laugh behind me on my right, and I started to chuckle myself. "Anyway, lets just find out what's going on here." 

"Haha, well you've got a point there Brock. I'd really like to find out what is going on around he-" I paused in mid-sentence, looked at the two other people and asked Brock, "And who are those two?"

Suddenly, before Brock was able to answer, the woman spoke. "Prepare for trouble."

The man followed up saying, "And make it double."

Rolling my eyes, I calmly said, "It's team rocket." I jerked my head back to see what Misty would say, and she just stood there. "Ash, we know that. They are here just like us, and they don't like it much more either."

"Damn rights!" James, the old looking man said, "We have no idea why we're here, and we want answers." James' comment got followed up by a growl in his stomach, "And I'm hungry!!" 

Jessie, the younger looking woman sweat dropped. "Yeah… me and James here were going to get something to eat until we got transported here. Really sucks if you ask me."

"I would have to agree." I replied apologetically. "And that woman in the purple, that's walking towards us," I pointed to where Akara was coming from "is going to tell us what we can do to get home."

"Sounds good," everyone mumbled. 

Akara was now only a few steps away from us. Once she came close enough, Misty and I moved away from each other so that she was able to get a seat in between us. Strangely, she didn't seem startled by sitting near someone as large as Brock. But who knows what strange people you see in a place like this…? 

"Hello my companions," she started, "I know the paladin sitting here named Ash, and I also recognize the rest of you also." She pointed to where Brock was sitting "You are a barbarian." Brock's smile grew larger by the second. I think that he was really starting to enjoy the fact that he was pure muscle. She then pointed to Misty, "You are an amazon." Misty didn't exactly look excited, so she just nodded her head. 

Akara finally pointed to both Jessie and James, "You, the old looking man are a necromancer. And the girl with the long hair, you are a sorceress." Akara paused for a second and began again, "You 5 are the chosen warriors against Diablo, Mephisto and Baals' minions."

"Hey! Hold up a minute!" Brock interjected, "What do you mean that we are the 5 _warriors_? Are we supposed to battle some other army or something? By OURSELVES?"

"Yes, that is almost exactly what I mean. But the only thing is that you won't be fighting an army. You'll be fighting soldiers of the apocalypse. The 3 prime evil's including Diablo, Mephisto and Baal want to see the pleasure of the wicked ruling our world. And you 5 were sent to stop them."

I couldn't take any more of this nonsense, I wanted to get home, and I wanted to get home NOW. "Akara? Just one little thing has been on my mind this whole time. We came from somewhere different from here. How exactly can we get back?"

"Well Ash, in order to get back home, you will have to kill Diablo and make sure he doesn't awaken the other prime evil's. Diablo hasn't yet consumed the host that is carrying his soul. But he is still controlling the host to travel eastern and awaken the others."

"And who is this Diablo guy. How is he in the host's body, but not the host himself?"

"Diablo isn't a man, he is an evil creature that kills for no reason. Diablo, Mephisto and Baal's souls were banished into something called a soulstone. Within these soulstones, their souls are kept until they are either destroyed or physically put into somebody's body. Diablo's soulstone is already in a host, Mephisto has already been awakened, but is forbidden to leave his resting place and Baal has been chained down, so he cannot wreck havoc on our world."

I was about to say something until Misty cut me off, "So how are we able to find and kill Diablo and get out of this little outpost to be able to actually find him?" 

"Well Misty, Diablo will be found wherever his brothers are. I would love for you to be able to go and slaughter him now, but the only way to get out of here is to help us out first. You see, Warriv's caravan is unable to travel to where Baal is because Diablo has already let loose his minions in our area. In order for Warriv to get to Lut Gholein he has to pass by the monastary. Unfortunatly, that is where Andariel, a former person who lived here got consumed by Diablo. She has now destroyed many of our wagons."

I nodded my head at her, but there was one thing I didn't understand still. "Akara, how are we different from anyone else? How can we fight better than other people?"

"Well Ash, there are many other people of your kind. But you are the only ones that are here at the moment. Your talents that only your people know will come to you eventually. But in order for you to find out more about yourself, you will have to find a man named Cain in a little village called Tristram. I don't know myself how to get there, but I'm sure you will find a way while you are travelling."

"Ok," said Brock, "So we find out about ourselves, our fighting talents anyway and we go hunt down this Diablo guy."

"Yes Brock, though it is more complex than that… the main idea you are looking for is what you just said." Akara pointed at a woman near a blacksmith shop, "Go talk to that woman, and she will give you some items to start you off on your journey. But for the necromancer and sorceress, you come with me and I will give you some of the equipment you will need."

Everyone nodded their head, Jessie and James went with Akara, and I went with Brock and Misty to where the blacksmith was.

Yeah, this part is done. I know that at the moment this fic isn't all that interesting, but you have to understand that it will eventually get better! Although this part of it was really short, the next will be about the same size as chapter one.

And for you Diablo II fans who are waiting anxiously for the expansion which arrives in a week, my account name is Light~Warrior . Hope to see you on B.net! 


End file.
